


The Panther

by ThePoeticMadman



Series: Stories of art, inspired by dappermouth [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: When the sun goes to sleep and stair rise to the sky, something else wakes up.A work inspired by dappermouth's art on their Tumblr: http://dappermouth.tumblr.com/post/181571309771/after-sunset-padded-footsteps-softly-pace-downMake sure to check their other works!





	The Panther

**Author's Note:**

> Third, newest story/poems.

_It slowly becomes a legend in town - when the sun goes to sleep, something else awakens, wandering through houses. Each night, a different house is gifted by a visit from the beast of prey._

_Each night, two white dots fly through air, piercing anything that comes into their sight._

_Wood changes into soil and grass. Each step, more soil comes, more grass grows._

_One night, a young person comes downstairs to quench their thirst. They woke up just a while ago, and they’re still very sleepy. Just one drink of water, and right back to bed._

_But when they return to staircase, they stop in their tracks. There it is - there’s the panther, staring at them thoughtfully, awaiting next movement of the person._

_Moments pass. Both creatures stare at each other._

_A growl. A mumble.  
_

_A snarl. A squeak._

_The person blinks once, then twice. They must be dreaming, right? Surely this cannot be true..._

_When they look again at staircase, there’s no beast. Relieved, they slowly ascend to higher floor, looking forward to beautiful warm bed._

_As their feet brush white wood, they feel a sensation.  
_

_The soft loam and sharp green.  
_

_The night was dark and starless,  
_

_the young person’s dream - nonexistent or hopeless._

_Sleep has been escaping from their grasp,_

_each morning welcoming as a sting of a wasp.  
_

_The sleep? Just an illusion._

_Wakefulness? Just a diffusion._

_Never before were they so tired._

_Never before did they feel retired_

_so intensely as now  
_

_are you tired; tired thou?_

_The beast knows. The beast feels._

_The wind blows. The heart squeals._

_Tired again and drenched in thirst,_

_they feign and and they burst._

_The beast has come to visit once again.  
_

_And this time, it’ll break the chain.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Updating might be slow - life has been very busy lately, so I'll see when I'll find some time for future works.


End file.
